Will we be together?
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: Calum x Laura. Ross stoped hanging out with Laura cause of his feelings for her and she is heartbroken so her best friend takes her in for 3 months. Calum has to go to Canada to visit but he wont leave Laura in L.A so he takes her with him. Will they confess their feelings for each other in Canada? Or will some people come and make sure it doesn' happen? Can their love survive All
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is a Calum/Laura story I know a lot of people don't ship them together but I do on YouTube someone gave me this idea but for some unknown reason they didn't finish it so I thought I could write it since they didn't. So Enjoy!**

* * *

*Calum's P.O.V*

Okay I just got off the phone with my mom and I don't my sickness is a crush or I'm in love 'cuz that's impossible I mean she is what 17 almost 18 and I'm 21 almost 22 so there is what a 3 or 4 year separation between us so I don't really know if I have a chance with her oh here she comes.

"Hey Calum!" she said walking up to me in her happy cheery voice and award-winning smile I love.

"Hey Laura!" I said smiling back.

"Hey do you wanna go to lunch with me,Ross can't because he has a date with some girl and then has band practice,and Raini went to Texas for a week so I'll be all alone" she said frowning and looking down and I couldn't belive Ross. Raini I understand her family is in Texas so she rarely sees them so her I get,but Ross I couldn't belive him instead of canceling the girl and skip practice just for today to spend time with Laura he cancels on her instead,some friend.

"Hey what about your parents? and Vanessa?" I asked because they're always with her when I see her on the streets or at a restaurant.

"My parents are going on a trip for 3 months and Vanessa moved to france for a year because of **switched at birth(1)** so she wont be home for a long time" she said still frowning looking down to hide her tears and I couldn't help but feel bad for her it seems like she is on her own a lot so I am going to try to help as much possible.

"Hey Laura do you have a place to stay?" I asked hoping she would say no

"Ummmm I don't think so I think my dad took the keys and Vanessa has one as well but she left so probably not"

"well maybe you can stay at my place for you want" I say a little nervous scratching my neck and looking away like Ross does while she looks at me in disbelief.

"OMG yes! thank you Calum you're the best!" she said attacking me in a hug and i of course I hug back. but in this hug I feel something like butterflies and fireworks at the same time,maybe I do have a crush on Laura but it's too soon to tell maybe while she stays at my place I could see if I do have a crush on her after we hug she goes to her dressing room**(they're Disney by the way)** to get her stuff apparently,she was probably was going to stay or 'live' in her dressing room for 3 months once she left I got a phone call from Ross.

**Calum/**_**Ross**_

**"Yolo"(2)**

_**"Hey Calum is Laura there?"** _ Seriously he has the nerve to call for Laura considering he ditched her! wow I'm so now I sound like Dez.

**"Um yeah she is just getting her stuff so she could stay at my place"**

**"_WHAT WHY IS SHE STAYING AT YOUR PLACE?!"_**

**_"_First OWWW and two she is staying at my place because her mom and dad are gonna be gone for 3 months and Vanessa moved to France for a year for her show but you should know since you watch it(I really don't know if he does so just pretend he does) and Raini is in Texas for a week what did you think I was gonna do? leave her here in the studio for 3 FREAKING MONTHS! and because you ditched her so yeah!" **I protested

_**"Umm sorta and I didn't ditch her I took a reign check 'cuz I had a date that I'm still on I just called to see if she was okay"**_

_**"**_**Really Ross you thought she was okay?,when she told me why you didn't go to lunch with her and why she was gonna be alone for 3 months she started crying,So why in the world would you think she was alright or okay you really hurt her Ross ,you do know she has feelings for you but probably not any more after you 'took a reign check' so good luck with that and who are you on a date with? that is more important than Laura?"**

_**"Um it's Kiersey**_** clemons(3)**_** you know that girl that played Kira on A&A and tell Lau-**Ross why are you on your phone while we are on our date are you talking to a girl or something?**No kiersey I'm on the phone with Calum say hi Calum"**_

_**"**_**Hi Kiersey can you give the phone back to that idiot Ross"**

"_UMMM sure here Rossy**. Hey look we are almost done with the date I'll head back to the studio to talk to Laura cool"**_

_**"**_**Um sure i guess oh by the way-Hey Calum I'm ready we can head to your place now-never mind Ross we are leaving now talk to her in a few days bye"**

**"Wait Calum let-" **

**"Bye Ross" ** I said hanging up and leaving to my car with Laura but since the Disney parking lot is across the street we had to hold hands and walk across and I could have sworn I saw A few paparazzi guys taking pics of us.I hope that doesn't end up on the magazine or the news paper or we get asked to do an interview and the first question is are we dating? which would be 'no' or 'yes' if we end up going out even though people would be we get to my car I see more poparazzi coming at us and trying to take pictures of us,we let go and get in and drive off.

I wonder what this 3 months will be like?

* * *

**And thats chapter one guys **

**Like?Review thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so im not soo sure about the story but I decided to do it**. **So enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own No one or anything that looks familiar**

* * *

*Calum's P.O.V*

Okay so its been a week since Laura started living with me and we actually got along pretty good, like we were some couple but that didn't matter the important thing is that we get along and I'm so happy right if your wondering why, We just got the news about Austin and Ally and ...WE GET A THIRD SEASON!, Me and Laura got a little too excited because we screamed and then hugged in front of the writers, and i saw a mischievous grin on their face, I wonder what that's about. Later on, after filming and laughing we all headed to our dressing rooms to get packed and go home, After i was done, I went to go get Laura but I thought maybe she and Raini could talk and she could come get me when she's ready to leave, when i passed her dressing room and I heard squealing in there so I went and checked to see if anyone was around when i saw that the coast was clear, I put my ear to the door and what i heard. i was too shocked to either go to my dressing room and dance or just wait a few minutes and walk in and tell Laura we have to leave. But this is what i heard

"SO you've been living with him for a week and it grew more and more?" Raini said

"Yes i have been living with Calum for a week and yes it grows every time we talk or hug or laugh together, it makes me feel that the more I feel attracted to him" Laura said

"Okay i have a conclusion" Raini said

"Which is?" Laura said

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH CALUM WORTHY! congrats! can I be the maid of honor ooh what color wedding do you want?!" Raini said and babbling about weddings and kids and other stuff.

"WHAT?! OMG!"

"What your not exited that your in love with him?" she said sadly

"OMG YES!"

"YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM OOOOOHHHHH NEVER MIND I WILL!" Raini said screaming and running near the door.

"NO raini! i will tell him or at least try to tell him without freaking him out, okay?" she said

"Fine, but if you don't I will make sick so you don't come to work and I'll tell him when he's here. Got it?" she said seriously sounding like Trish

"I will trust me okay, just give me some time"

"Time for what?!" Raini said practically screaming

"Time to figure out what to do. I mean come on you and Rydel have seen the way Riker, Rocky, Ratliff , Ryland, and Ross act around me. They get all love struck even the male guest stars start being all love struck and try to ask me out but never get the chance because once they decide to do it its their last day on set so,I just need time just to figure out what to do about the R5 boys and stuff so please give me time" she said begging, I believe.

"Okay I see your point, WAIT?!" Raini said screaming

"What?"

"We have to tell Ry!"

"Raini i just said we cant tell the R5 boys and Ryland is one of them, if you forgot" Laura said._ Is she pretending to be stupid or something, _I thought

"Oh my goodness Laura, When I said Ry, I meant Rydel. Were you trying to act stupid or something, No offence" I heard Raini said

"Um...let me think for a moment...maybe...probably-"

"Laura are you having a Dez moment or a blonde moment" Raini said

"Shut up Raini. Well i gotta go Calum is probably waiting for me, See you tomorrow Raini" she said leaving. Now is my time to panic I just started running down the hall until I came to Ross's dressing room. I knocked on the door, really fast. Only to have opened it none other than Ross Shor Lynch.

"Hey Calum Watssup?" he said doing his cross-eyed thing**(1)**

"Nothing can I come in? please!"

'Okay come on in" he said moving aside so i can come in.

"Thanks man" i said already inside.

"Its cool, So who are you running away from this time. Garron" he said joking

"umm No that was last week. Its blank blank blank this time"

"Who? I don't think I know anyone by the name Blank blank blank"

"Its Laura dude" I said in defeat. Cause knowing Ross, yeah sure he is smart and talented but he does have blonde moments and they come in handy.

"Oh. Dude why are you running away from Laura, I mean come on you cant run away she,now lives with you." he said, _Okay is everyone having a blonde moment_, I thought.

"Um yeah she does im just running away because i was eavesdropping on Laura's and Raini's conversation and...yeah. hey hows the band?" I asked trying to change the subject, hopefully he wont notice.

"Oh we are fine Riker and Rocky and me are working on a new one with some help from Ryland and Ellington wanna hear it?"

"Sure whats it called?" i asked, I love R5's music, I was a fan before but now i'm obsessed with them. like some girls i met at the R5 concert i think they're names were Alina and Marina and her cousin**(2)**.

"Fall'n 4 u** (3)**. just tell me what you think and also this is as far as we gotten writing the song, Okay?"

"Okay"

**[Rocky] **

**You like mismatched socks with polka dots, you like ur pizza cold i think thats hot**

**You like to swim at night when the moon is full you think that makes you strange I think that's cool.**

**[Riker] **

**and you say your scared that i wont be there,baby i swear**

**[Ross & R5] **

**Im not going anywhere **

**you can change your hair five times a week,you change your name get a little bit crazy **

**you can dance in the rain, rock a second hand chic but i live for the day im calling you baby **

**Cause im falling 4 u for everything that you do**

**Baby im falling 4 u, you might be crazy but baby im falling u 4**

**[Rocky]**

**I see predictable and bare the plain and all the maniquins they look the same **

**there's no one else like you one of a kind and im a lucky guy cause your all mine**

**[Riker] **

**and you say your scared that i wont be there baby i swear **

"and thats as far as we got... so what do ya think?" He said looking at me with a nervous expression and im guessing because, My mouth is hanging wide open and my eyes wide. I got up as he put his guitar down and looked at me i looked at him with a serious look.

"Rossy,Dear,Honey,Rossypoo,Ross-"

"Dont say another one just tell me what you think of the song?" he said a little wierded out that i was calling him things only fans would say.

"Well then all i have to say is that the song was...A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! AMAZING, PERFECT,WONDERFUL,CONTINUE IT MY MEN!" i said looking around and talking randomly just like dez would.

"um are you Calum or Dez? cause i would like Calum back" he said

"Calum. Who was the song about? cause i know you guys and you guys only write songs like that if it was about a certain girl" i said smirking at him,while he blushed.

"Um its actually about a girl me AND the guys like" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let me guess kiersey Clemons or wait Aubrey peeples" **(****She played cassidy in case you didn't know) **

"No its not kiersey on our date after u hung up on me i was freaking put about her living with you for 3 months and she started getting annoyed, so she said she had to go to the bathroom and when she did she never came back i had to txt her and ask her if she was okay, and she said she just said that to leave cause she wished she hadn't said yes in the first place. And Aubrey moved back to Wisconsin" he said

"Then who was it about?"

"Promise not to tell works on set with us and she loves us even my brothers and sister"

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH PIXIE**(4)**!EVEN THE BOYS!HOW COULD YOU MAN!" i said joking

"Yes we love Pixie and she loves us but no its not Pixie its-" he got cut off by someone knocking at the door giggling and laughing and people making horrible jokes. I went to go answer the door and not that surprised i saw Laura on the floor laughing holding her stomach and her face red like a tomato while Riker,Rocky,Ryland,and Ratliff laughing at her saying the most stupidest jokes ever and Rydel just filming them. I'm guessing for R5 TV**(I SO do not own that... I wish i did though) **until Riker saw me.

"Hey Calum! Wassup!" He said to me while we did our secret handshake

"Nothing just came to talk to Ross that's all" I said then i picked Laura up from the floor

'And you missy are going home" i said bending down a little since she was smaller than me.

"You mean 'We' have to go home my parents aren't back yet Dez" she said quoting the 'We' and 'Dez'

"WAIT?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Riker,Rocky,Ell,and Ryland shouted surprised then Rydel spoke up.

"Hey Laura can i talk to you for a sec?" she said nodding towards Laura's Dressing room

''Um sorry Del i cant i need to go home with-" laura said being cut off

"NOW!" Rydel shouted and grabbing laura by the arm and pushing her into the room

"We wont be long" Rydel said sweetly peeking her head out.

***Laura's P.O.V*(This is what happened while Ross and calum were talking and Ross was singing and before the shouting)**

After my talk with Raini about my boy problems and my feelings towards him,I left the room to see Calum go into Ross's dressing room, Probably running away from Garron or he thought he saw a possum when it probably was Pixie or something. Anyway as i was walking to Ross's dressing room i fell cause of a certain 16 year-old brunette that was really strong bumping into me and about four other people following him. I suddenly felt strong arms pick me up and i saw who it was. Ryland michael Lynch **(****I'm not sure about his middle name i could be wrong and i dont own Ryland either i wish i did he is way too cute) **

"Hey Laura im so so so so so sorry! it was an accident rocky pushed my and i tripped and then you fell im really sorry" he said

"Hey Ry RY im fine i just came to get Calum so we can go home" i said like it was no big deal

"Oh" Ellington said and he looked at the other boys and nodded to Rydel as she took her R5 TV camera out and started recording and talking and the next ting i knew the boys were tickling me like crazy and i fell back down my face red and they knew my weakness. which was bad jokes that made no sense so they started saying the ones i laughed at the most. I saw Calum opened the door and i got up I saw riker and Calum do their secret handshake that me riker and calum . anyway Calum said we have to go home the R5 boys were shocked about it and rydel pulled me into my dressing room,since my is right across from Ross's dressing room**(I dont know if it really is) **

"Laura Marie Marano!" rydel yelled once she sat me down and slapped my head.

"Ow! Delly! what was that for!?"

"That was for getting married to Calum! and not inviting me to the wedding! i wanted to be the maid of honor!" she said

"Rydell i didn't get married and if your going to say 'And why did you have sex with him, now your gonna get pregnant if you guys didn't use protection' talk i didn't,i'm just living with Calum for a few months cause my parents are gonna be out of town and possibly the state for a few months okay" i said calmly

"Laura you could have just contacted Ross or me and we could have taken you in for the months your parents were gone!" she said yelling at me

"Its not that i didn't want to Rydel i just couldn't i wanted to be with people i actually don't hang out with a lot and Ross is always on dates or has a concert so Calum is the person who i going to live with for a while okay...Or we could get married and then you'll be inviyed" I mumbled that last part and she seemed to have heard it cause she looked at me shocked by A LOT.

"LAURA MARIE MARANO YOU DO NOT!" she yelled and then i heard a knock at my door and went to answer it while Rydel just starred at the wall, and to my surprise it was Calum with his script and phone and car keys, i already knew what he was going to say.

"I'm coming Calm, hold on" i said and turned Rydel around and pushed her out and she almost ran away to tell someone that i like wait...Love calum for that matter, until i held her back and whispered in her ear

"Tell anyone and you are in trouble and i wont get you that date with Noah got it" i said and she turned around and said

"Okay fine your secret is safe okay and please get me that date please" yes she does have a crush on Noah Centino she always wanted to date him

"Okay" and with that she waved by to a confused Calum bye and left to find the boys

"Okay now we can leave" i told Calum and we left to his car and went back to his place. The rest of the night we just ate pizza and talked and watched Austin and Ally and laughed and everytime we laughed my heart started beating fast and went to bed and i will tell Calum my feelings soon.

but she doesn't know about the trip to Canada yet and how soon her feelings will come.

* * *

**I'm evil kinda... anyway hope you like it and what will happen in Canada?**

**Till my next update **

**I'm out **

**Keep**

**Calm**

**and **

**love **

**R5**

**and music**

**-RockauraGleeNiffR5**


End file.
